


В чём наш секрет

by R2R



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Dark, Gen, Imprisonment, character death (sort of), Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>События на Новой Каприке. Оккупация. <br/>Сайлоны пытаются разобраться, как устроены люди, а за Карой Трейс не заржавеет пристукнуть очередной экземпляр тем, что попалось под руку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В чём наш секрет

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для "Игры в драбблы" http://www.diary.ru/~games-z-z/

Сколько существует способов убить сайлона?  
Нет, ну сколько существует способов убить сайлона, если ты заперта в доме, с неразбивающимися окнами и невышибаемыми дверьми? И с маленьким ребёнком, плодом сайлонских технологий?  
  
Сайлоны, гадство, крепкие. Живучие, сволочи.  
Убить сайлона можно ножом. Убить сайлона можно вилкой. Убить сайлона можно осколком тарелки. Ножкой от стула. Дверью. Лужей воды, куда брошен оголённый провод. Можно задушить шнуром от кухонного комбайна. Рубашкой нельзя, даже скрученной в жгут. Рвётся. Сайлоны очень сильные. И ловкие. Поди застань такого врасплох.  
  
Сайлоны быстро учатся. Поначалу ей удавалось убивать тюремщика трижды в день. Потом дважды. Сейчас — повезёт, если раз в день.  
Он всегда возвращается, в новеньком, с иголочки, теле. Или из ванночки. Они возрождаются в специальных ваннах.  
Он не злится. Огорчается, но не настолько, чтобы убить её в ответ.  
Он пытается понять. Он хочет разобраться. Он не по-ни-ма-ет.  
Что ж, будем мыслить креативно...  
  
На следующий день открывается дверь, сайлон входит в дом. Останавливается в прихожей.  
— Н-ну? — Старбак с намёком крутит в руке вчерашнее орудие убийства. — Понравилось? За добавкой пришёл?  
На лице сайлона отражается что-то вроде священного ужаса.   
Прямо бальзам на сердце.  
— Понра-авилось, — тянет Старбак. — Ну давай. Вперёд. Повторим.

Сайлон делает шаг к ней, и ему на голову обрушивается закреплённый под потолком бак с водой. Килограммов пятьдесят. Башку проломить хватит.

Сайлон почти успевает увернуться. Ему вламывает по спине. Слышен характерный хруст. Перебит позвоночник.

Сайлон ещё пытается встать. Потом сознаёт тщетность попыток. Что ж, завтра будет новый день, новое тело. 

Старбак пожимает плечами и поворачивается, чтобы уйти.

— Кара, — говорит вдруг сайлон.  
— Чего тебе? — она всё-таки не может уйти молча, как собиралась.  
— Знаешь... — он смеётся. Валяется на полу с перебитым хребтом и смеётся, скотина.  
— Ну что ещё?  
— Я тут подумал... Вчера... Биологическое размножение всё же несколько переоценивают.

Губы Старбак искривляются в улыбке. Ну вот, опять. Ему удалось её насмешить. Проклятье.  
— Поздно спохватился, красавчик. Бывай. Увидимся.  
— Я вызову центурионов, они наведут порядок.  
— Ты вроде хотел знать, что такое быть человеком? В чём наш секрет, как мы устроены?  
— Расскажи мне, Кара Трейс, — он всегда оставляет за ней последнее слово.   
— Очень важно не бояться грязной работы.


End file.
